Takdir, Begitulah
by SM-Ikemen
Summary: Roderich tidak mengerti apa yang direncanakan Tuhan untuknya. Hidup bak aristokrat, sudah. Tapi, kenapa ia jadi sangat sial dan terdampar di pusat fujodanshi milik Eliza? Dan... ia malah menyukai gadis itu meski latar fujoshinya melebihi tingkat normal!


Helloh! Kembali lagi saya rupanya! #dilemparduit #kesenengen #dilemparpipaaer #cabut

Saya bikin cerita ini, sebenarnya ini tantangan dari si Melodies aka sodara saya untuk membuat fic kesialan Roderich -meski ini nggak mirip dengan kesialan sama sekali, ya? orz- Temen-temen saya di sekolah pada ketawa baca naskahnya, gimana pendapat para pengunjung disini..?

Oke. JK, Jangan Kelamaan. Langsung baca aja, ya?

Warn: OOC, OOT, jeleek~ orz, abal, dll. dan agak-agak... nyakitin Roderich?

* * *

><p>Ehm, <em>servus<em>. Namaku Roderich Edelstein. Aku hanya seorang aristokrat coretgadungancoret yang tinggal di sebuah rumah di pusat kota Wina. Setiap bagian dari hidupku mesti dipastikan seperti aristokrat, yang berarti cukup menyamai kehidupan para bos-ku. Tunggu. Aku tak tahu kalau seorang aristokrat punya bos.

BRAAK... "Hei Tuan Muda tak _awesome_~" oh, itu Gilbert. Makhluk albino aneh yang bahkan aku kurang yakin untuk menyebutnya makhluk. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak takut kualat mengatakannya. "Roderich~ -hic-" hah, terdengar lagi orang albino mabuk itu. Tunggu. Dia... MABUK? Aku yakin, pasti hal buruk akan terjadi.

* * *

><p>Memang terjadi. Sekarang ini, dia berlari, membawa tali lasso, memutar-mutarnya di udara sambil mengejarku. Sepertinya, ia ingin melakukan hal 'itu' lagi, dan kenapa mesti aku yang dijadikan uke? Kenapa tidak seme, gitu? Oh tidak, kurasa dia makin dekat. Tak usah banyak bicara... CABUUUUT~<p>

Aku berhasil mencapai garasi, mengunci dan memasangi pasak kayu di pintu malang itu. 'Maafkan aku, pak. Tapi, demi keselamatan, saya rusak dulu hasil karya bapak!' pikirku sambil mengingat tukang ukir pintu yang membuat pintu ini.

Aku komat-kamit berdoa agar ternyata aku membawa kunci mobil. Dan... Terimakasih, Tuhan! Doaku terkabulkan! Aku segera masuk mobil. Sekilas, aku bisa mendengar Gilbert menggunakan gergaji mesin untuk membuka pintu. 'Paak... maafin saya, pak... jangan maafin Gilbert, pak...' pikirku.

Aku langsung menginjak pedal gas, dan pada saat yang sama Gilbert berhasil merusak pintunya. 'Awas saja kau, nanti kamu harus ganti pintunya!' pikirku marah.

Setelah agak jauh dari rumah, aku mengintip sedikit ke spion, dan... sebuah sepeda ontel melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi! Pengendaranya, tentu saja makhluk itu. sekarang aku agak khawatir. bagaimana jika ia berhasil menangkapku, mengambil alih mobil, lalu _**menyemeiku**_ di mobil? _Naudzubillahi min dzalik_! Gak mau! Aku harus lebih cepat! Aku pun meningkatkan kecepatan, makin melesat jauh.

"Sekarang, aku perlu tahu aku akan ke mana. Ke... Hongaria! Kurasa aku bisa minta tolong Eliza untuk mengusir makhluk pucet itu!" aku banting setir, mengarahkan mobil ke tenggara.

* * *

><p>Setelah agak jauh, aku melambatkan mobil. "Aku yakin Gilbert tidak akan sampai ke-Waaaa~" teriak<span>ku<span>. Gilbert ada di sebelahku, mengendarai sepeda ontelku, yang kubeli dari tempatnya nesia itu, dengan sangat cepat sampai aku yakin seorang kakek yang biasa naik sepeda ontel akan ketinggalan sangat jauh. "Roderich! Awas, di depanmu~" teriaknya. Aku melihat ke depan, dan menyadari bahwa ada POHON di depanku. Jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter, remku rusak (baru kusadari) dan kuncinya macet. Aku hanya berkomat-kamit berdoa. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menarikku keluar lewat jendela mobil yang terbuka. Rupanya itu Gilbert. Kenapa... kenapa ia menyelamatkanku?

Kami jatuh, menjauh dari mobil yang menabrak pohon dengan buruknya. Kami berakhir di tanah, aku menimpa Gilbert. "Ha! Untung aku menarikmu tadi- eh, _awesome_~ ini bahan besar!" Gilbert mengeluarkan kamera dan memotreti... kakiku. Rupanya, saat ia menarikku tadi, sepatuku lepas dan tersangkut di kaca mobil. Sayangnya, aku baru ingat kalau kaus kakiku... _bolong_. Awas kau, Gilbert...

Aku berjalan ke mobilku yang tidak terlalu parah rusaknya, mengambil sepatuku, memakainya kembali, dan mencekik Gilbert. Setelah kulepaskan, ia terbatuk-batuk. "heh, udah untung tadi kuselametin, malah dicekek akunya!" katanya. "ah, sekarang, kita mesti mengurusi mobil itu. orang-orang akan bingung melihat mobil tanpa pengemudi yang diam saja dalam keadaan rusak... di pohon." Aku mendorong mobilku ke jalan, dibantu Gilbert dengan enggan, mencari bengkel terdekat.

* * *

><p>Kami sampai di sebuah bengkel. Namanya lumayan aneh, bengkel Baltik. Bukannya Baltik itu nama laut? Dari dalam bengkel, keluarlah seorang anak muda yang ramah, berambut coklat dan bermata hijau. "Ada pelanggan lagi! Silahkan, tuan-tuan. Ada masalah apa dengan mobil anda?" tanyanya. "Mobil ini baru saja menabrak pohon. Kami rasa rusaknya belum terlalu parah. Apa ini masih bisa diperbaiki?" tanyaku. "Coba kulihat dulu." Tukang itu menghampiri mobilku. Ia memeriksanya sebentar, dan kemudian berkata, "Kabar baik. Mobilnya masih bisa diperbaiki. Tapi, karena ada banyak pelanggan, mungkin ini bisa selesai dalam..." ia mengeluarkan buku catatannya, memeriksa beberapa jadwal. "Seminggu."<p>

"Hei, kau bawa dompet tidak?" tanya Gilbert. Aku merogoh kantongku, dan menya dari bahwa aku melupakan hal yang sangat penting. "...nggak." jawabku. "Ya udahlah, aku bayarin dulu! Nanti begitu udah balik ke rumah, kamu ganti!" katanya. Oke, kali ini, aku benar-benar bingung. Gilbert, sikapnya berubah drastis. Apa... apa ada orang yang menuangkan sesuatu ke birnya sehingga dia jadi begini?

"Ya sudah, makasih ya, kami akan bayar ketika sudah selesai." Katanya. Gilbert menarikku pergi. Setelah agak jauh, ia berkata, "Karena kau yang tidak _awesome_ ini dengan bodohnya lupa membawa dompet, dan kau juga masih perlu menunggu mobilnya, sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah temanku. Ia punya perkumpulan rahasia di balik bukit. Kataku perkumpulannya kurang awesome sih, cuman dia lumayan ramah." Ia kembali mengajakku jalan kaki. Kalian lihat itu? JALAN KAKI.

* * *

><p>Kami <em>mblasak-mblasak<em> keluar masuk hutan, dan akhirnya sampai di bukit yang dimaksud. Kuakui, bukit itu besar. Mengambil jalan memutar pun tak akan mungkin. "Ini ada jalan rahasianya, lewat tumpukan buku ini~" Gilbert menggeser tumpukan buku, yang sepertinya agak kukenal, dan membuka penutup besar yang menyembunyikan jalan rahasia ke bawah. "Kita... masuk situ?" tanyaku ragu. "Yup! Tepat! Ada perosotannya lho~" jawabnya riang. Sekilas, aku merasa di hati gilbert yang terdalam, ia sebenarnya merindukan masa kecil. Maklum, masa kecilnya itu, isinya main pedang, perang, dan sebangsanya.

Akhirnya, kami pun masuk ke jalan rahasia itu. dan benar kata Gilbert, memang ada perosotannya. Sekarang ini, kami sedang meluncur. Sayangnya, Gilbert pun tak tahu bahwa perosotan ini berakhir di sebuah empang. Meski ia selamat untuk tidak tercebur, aku dengan basahnya berakhir di empang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatku yang basah dan kotor.

* * *

><p>Kami berjalan lagi, dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang sangat luas. Jauh lebih luas dari rumahku. Gilbert menekan bel, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita menjerit.<p>

Aku terlonjak kaget. "Kau ini sih, seperti katak dalam tempurung! Gak pernah keluar dari rumah! Gak awesome! Kayak aku dong, bertualang kemana-mana!" kata Gilbert, mengejekku seperti biasanya. Kemudian, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, dan keluarlah... ELIZA. Eliza yang dulu pernah jadi PEMBANTU di rumahku. Dia... sudah sekaya INI? Punya rumah luas, tamannya juga bagus. Jangan-jangan, dia mobilnya lima? Atau kenop pintunya dari emas murni? Mau~

"Gilbert! Kamu kenapa sih? Apa susahnya ngomong? Nelpon ga pernah, SMS ga dibales! Kamu ini kenapa?" kata Eliza marah-marah. "...hapeku diremukin ludwig!" jawab Gilbert. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat nelangsa. "Oh, ya udah. Trus, itu... siapa?" tanya Eliza, menanyakan siapa diriku. SIAPA. Terdengar BGM lagu O**a S***p**ra – H**c*r H****u, dan seluruh kejadian itu membuatku ingin pergi ke tebing terdekat dan menjatuhkan diri dari sana.

"Ini Roderich. Kamu lupa ya?" tanya Gilbert. "Aku nggak tahu dia siapa." Jawabnya dengan inosen, dan dengan suksesnya pula membuatku hampir sesak napas. "Lupakan. Boleh tidak dia menginap di rumahmu, seminggu saja~" pinta Gilbert. "Oke, ada banyak sekali ruangan disini." Katanya, lalu ia berbalik ke arahku. "Namamu Roderich, ya? Salam kenal, namaku Eliza. Kau sebaiknya segera membersihkan diri. Ada banyak lumut di bajumu." Ia masuk kembali, sekaligus memberi isyarat pada kami untuk masuk.

* * *

><p>Di dalam... ternyata hanya ada satu mobil pick-up tertutup dan kenop pintunya hanya kenop pintu biasa. "Nanti kutunjukkan kamarmu. Untuk sementara ini, kita perlu mencuci bajumu. Tapi, soal baju gantinya..." "Ah udah! Gak apa-apa!" kata Gilbert. "Fasilitas rumahmu cukup awesome, kan?"<p>

"Cukup baik, hanya saja... baiklah, jika kalian bilang begitu. Nah, ini kamarnya." Eliza mengambil kunci, lalu membuka pintu ruangannya. Dan, aku melihat ruangan paling sederhana sekaligus paling nyaman dalam hidupku. Mungkin karena lelah, jadi aku menganggap kamar seperti inipun sudah nyaman.

Aku mengecek lemari, dan menemukan beberapa kemeja, juga sandal rumah. Anehnya, aku tidak menemukan celana sedikitpun. Ayolah, bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa celana? Eliza masuk, dan berkata, "Begini, aku punya baju. Banyak, malah. Tapi... aku tidak punya celana... Eh, ada sarung batik dari Nesia, baru datang kemarin. Mau pakai?" akhirnya, kuterima saja sarung itu, daripada hanya tidur dengan kemeja dan tidak pakai celana sama sekali.

Selama memakai sarung itu, aku merasa kehilangan identitasku sebagai seorang pria aristokrat coretgadungancoret dari Austria dan berubah menjadi seorang lelaki Jawa.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, sangat panas. Bajuku yang sedang dijemur langsung kering dalam satu jam. Gila, memang sekarang musim panas? Tapi, untunglah bajuku tinggal disetrika dan bisa dipakai sesegera mungkin. "Roderich~ ini bajumu~" Eliza membuka (baca: mendobrak) pintu kamarku, membawa tumpukan baju yang langsung kukenali sebagai bajuku. "Terimakasih. Taruh saja di meja." Kataku.<p>

Akhirnya! Bajuku kembali! Aku segera memakainya dan keluar dari kamar dengan berseri-seri. Tiba-tiba... "Whoa..!" aku terpeleset kulit pisang yang dengan isengnya diletakkan Gilbert. "HAHAHA~" terdengar ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Makhluk itu...

* * *

><p>Makin hari, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh. Aku senang sekali melihat Eliza tersenyum padaku, menyapa, atau mendekatiku. Setiap kali ia dekat denganku, jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa... aku mulai menyukainya?<p>

Setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian, aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dengan negosiasi yang cukup alot, aku berhasil meminta Francis untuk mengirimkan bunga mawar tanpa harus menerima 'jasa' yang selalu ia tawarkan.

Aku mengajak Eliza ke taman, menyembunyikan bunga mawar itu di belakang punggungku. "Ada apa, Roderich? Aku harus cepat nih, ada pertemuan kelompok sebentar lagi..." katanya. "Tunggu sebentar. Mumpung ini hari terakhirku disini. A-aku..." Sial, sepertinya aku mulai gagap lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku kena virus A**s G**a* ? "A-Aku... m-menyukai..."

"Apa? Doujin-doujinku? Foto-foto milikku?" tanyanya, yang jelas keluar dari topik. "Bukan. Aku... menyukaimu. Mau nggak jadi pacarku?" aku hendak mengeluarkan bunga mawar itu, tapi... ah, sial. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengambilnya? Aku melihat Gilbert di belakang, berlari cepat sambil membawa tali. Makhluk albino sialan...

"Ada apa di belakang tanganmu? Coba kubantu, ya?" Oh, tidak. Kalau begini, nanti tidak jadi kejutan lagi, dong? Tapi, aku belum menguasai trik melepaskan tali dari Si Ahli Tali di L*m* S****an, bagaimana aku bisa melepas tali ini sendiri?

Ia berjalan ke belakangku, dan melepaskan talinya sementara aku diliputi perasaan malu yang tak terhingga. "Sepertinya Gilbert tadi iseng mengikat tanganmu. Mmm... tadi itu, ada bunga mawar yang kau pegang. Itu untuk-" kata-katanya langsung kupotong. "Mu. Apa kau terima?" aku menawarkan (atau menjulurkan, atau mungkin juga memberikan?) mawar itu padanya.

"Ngg... boleh!" ia menerimanya! Hebat! Setelah lamanya menjomblo, akhirnya aku dapat pasangan! Kesialan membawa berkah!

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, karena mobilku sudah selesai diperbaiki, aku pulang ke rumah dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apa, meski pintu itu harus kucopot dari tempatnya bersemayam selama ratusan tahun dan kuganti dengan yang baru. Untungnya, harga pintu itu jauh lebih mahal dari harga reparasi mobil, jadi Gilbert harus membayarkan sebagian (besar) dari harga pintu baru itu sementara aku hanya membayar sebagian kecilnya. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kesialanku berakhir disini? Author! Katanya aku sial! Kok biasa aja nih?<p>

Aku mengecek kembali f-piip-ku. Ada pemberitahuan baru rupanya. Tertulis salah satunya, _Gilbert Beilschmidt tagged a photo of you._ Aku mengekliknya, dan terlihat foto kakiku dengan kauskaki bolong itu. ada sekitar tiga ratusan komentar disana, salah satunya dari Feliks Lukasiewicz Pony: 'Pony, aku tak menyangka ia terlalu hemat sampai-sampai ia tetap memakai kauskaki bolongnya itu! hahaha~'

Aku beralih mengecek t-piip-ku. Aku tak percaya, seluruh halaman dipenuhi kicauan tentang kauskaki bolong, dan hal-hal yang berbau _Holey Socks_ aka kauskaki bolong masuk ke _trending topic._ Dan pada titik ini, aku memang merasa kesialanku belum selesai.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pengantar paket datang. "Permisi, tuan? Ada paket." "Oh, dari siapa?" tanyaku. "Nona..." pengantar paket itu mengatur kacamatanya, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya untuk membaca kertas itu. "Elizaveta Hedervary. Tertulis disini isinya barang seni. Tolong tandatangan disini, tuan." Katanya. Aku mengeluarkan pulpenku, menandatangani suratnya. "Terimakasih." Pengantar paket itu pergi.

Aku membuka paketnya, dan isinya... ternyata oh ternyata, gambar yaoi, mulai dari PruCan sampai EspAus, mulai dari yang ringan sampai adegan raep. Aku bingung. Masa' mau kupajang? Menginjak-injak martabak eh, martabat sebagai seorang lelaki! Atau... aha! Aku tahu. Aku mengeluarkan hape, menelepon seseorang. "Nes, tolong kirimin dupa, kembang tujuh rupa, sama kemenyan. Tak bayarin nanti." Telepon ditutup.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian...<p>

Aku menyiapkan ritual di dekat pianoku. Dupa, lengkap dengan kemenyan dan kembang tujuh rupa telah siap di tempat. Dengan sesajen tiga puluh gelas cappucino hangat, aku memulai ritualnya. "Wasweswosweswos... Sim salabim jadi apa... Prok-prok-prok..." Aku menyalakan lilin dan mengambil kendi, lalu aku mendatangi gambar pertama. "Saya benci anda!" aku meludahinya, lalu membakarnya, dan menampung abunya di kendi. Aku melakukan hal yang sama pada gambar-gambar lainnya, lalu pergi ke aliran Sungai Danube dan melarung abunya ke situ.

Sejak itu, Eliza tak pernah berhasil mengirimkan gambar-gambar semacam itu lagi padaku.

TAMAT

* * *

><p>Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para fujo yang menyukai kedua pairing yang disebutkan diatas, juga pairing-pairing yang lainnya. Saya sedang berusaha mengambil sudut pandang Roderich mengenai gambar-gambar itu, dan... saya rasa begitulah jadinya. Mmm... Gimana? Kasih tahu dong... lewat review... #dikasihtahugoreng #lonjaklonjak<p> 


End file.
